five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement
:"A brand new series to help solve the little pieces of the lore that have been yet to be exposed, while giving you new scares and a new sub-story." -Last sentence of the Steam Summary. Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement (originally Five Nights at Freddy's: Fazbear Amusement Park) is the first game in the Fredbear Legacy series, where you play as Leonardo Sinkin and try to survive six nights against the animatronics spawned by the new company Fazbear Amusement. Story Summary After the fire of Fazbear's Fright, the recovered items were put up for sale. They were bought by a brand new company which attempts to rebrand the original Freddy Fazbear's experience. Freddy Fazbear's Carnival was open by Fazbear's Amusement in 2027. But there is something else at fault here. A brand new series to help solve the little pieces of the lore that have been yet to be exposed, while giving you new scares and a new sub-story. Game Gameplay This game seems to go back to the original style of the first four Five Nights at Freddy's games, where you stay within one room and defend against animatronics. You stay within the Complaints and Questions Booth, where you must keep the power up and running by charging the power. It will slowly drain if you do not wind it. Additionally, pressing CTRL, you can flash the light to see who's in front of you or who you can see in the distance. The light will quickly go out after pressing CTRL. You'll have to press CTRL again to turn it back on. You can flip the cameras and check the several cameras. There's a button that if held, will play music at the location on the given camera. This'll lure animatronics there, with the exception of Amusement Foxy and Amusement Vixen. It's not as effective on Amusement Fredbear. Animatronics Amuesment Freddy :"I hope you're ready for another night of fun!" -Amusement Freddy when the player restarts on Night 3. Played by Kellen Goff. Amusement Freddy is considered to be the main antagonist of Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. He seems to take a more slower journey towards you, sometimes tricking you by going off course. Amusement Freddy is a bright brown animatronic with bright parts on his stomach and snout. He has bright red cheeks, red eyes, a tophat with a red stripe, a red bowtie with two red buttons under it and sometimes wields a microphone. Amusement Freddy has a wider body structure compared to other animatronics. His jaw and top of his head are separated allowing him to chomp or open his mask, revealing his endoskeleton. Amusement Freddy starts on the Entertainment Show Stage, before going into the Entertainment Show Area. He'll make his way to through the location to make his way to you. You have to play music to keep him away, or flash at him when he's in sigh within the Complaints and Questions Booth. However, if he gets close enough, Amusement Freddy will not be affected by the flash. Amusement Freddy will only be active on Nights 2-4, and will be active on Custom Night if his A.I. is set to anything above 0. If the power is to go out during nights 1-3, Amusement Freddy will appear in front of the Complaints and Questions Booth and play his iconic tune, before jumpscaring the player. Amusement Freddy, along with his two bandmates, minorly appear within the minigames in the background. Amusement Bonnie Amusement Bonnie is an antagonist in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. He's one of the faster animatronics, just being beaten by Vixen, Balloon Boy and Foxy. Amusement Bonnie is a blue rabbit animatronic with brighter teal parts on his stomach and snout. They have buck teeth, the separated jaw most animatronics have, a red bowtie with red buttons under it, and eyelashes. Amusement Bonnie starts on the Entertainment Show Stage, before entering Entertainment Show Area. He'll begin going towards your location, and must be lured away with audio or flashed with the flash light. His jumpscare features his mask lifting to reveal his endoskeleton. Amusement Bonnie begins on Night 1, and is active until Night 4. He'll also be active on Custom Night if his A.I. is set to anything above 0. Amusement Bonnie, along with his two bandmates, minorly appear within the minigames in the background. Amusement Chica :"You better be ready for a pizza party!" -Amusement Chica when approaching the player. Played by Zehra Jane Naqvi. Amusement Chica is an antagonist in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. She seems to behave very similarly to Bonnie, but seems to be slower and spends more time in other locations. Amusement Chica is a yellow chicken animatronic with magenta eyes, an orange beak, magenta cheeks, magenta shorts with orange legs and a bib reading "Let's Dance!". Like other animatronics, her jaw seems separated from her head, allowing easy chomping and biting movements. Amusement Chica starts on the Entertainment Show Stage with the other two animatronics, she'll make her way to Entertainment Show Area, and then towards the Kitchen. Then she'll go towards the office, sometimes taking detours. She can be driven away by audio or pushed away by your light flashing. Amusement Chica makes a minor appearance within the minigames, alongside Amusement Bonnie and Amusement Freddy. Amusement Foxy :"Ready or not, here I come!" -Amusement Foxy when he's about to run at the player. Played by Jesse Adam. Amusement Foxy is quite a major antagonist in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement, appearing the most often. He's the fastest animatronic, and one of the most aggressive. Amusement Foxy is a red fox animatronic with an eye patch, brown shorts, bright pinkish spots on his stomach, snout and ears, and he has a sharp hook. His jaw appears much larger than the other animatronics, and supports sharp teeth on both his suit and endoskeleton. His yellow eyes have a strange shine to them and he lacks cheeks. His jaw, like other animatronics, is detached from the rest of his head and therefore can bite down or reveal his endoskeleton. Amusement Foxy starts within the Pirate Display, where he will take stages of leaving saying quotes before leaving. He'll then begin running towards the player where he'll say a specific quote. He's not distracted by audio, so he'll instantly charge at the Office. If you fail to flash the light at him at the right time, he'll lunge at you as a jumpscare therefore killing you. Amusement Foxy appears in the minigames. He's usually seen as decoration in the Pirate Display, but is playable on the minigame Pirate Blast. Where he's sailing a ship with wings shooting down flying crab-like enemies (presumably the Mechrab enemies from FNAF World) and then facing against a giant dragon boss. Amusement Vixen Amusement Vixen is an antagonist in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. They're a fast animatronic. Amusement Vixen looks very similar to Amusement Foxy, except with white colouring, the lack of an eyepatch, pink on their snout, panties and stomach. They have bright yellow eyes with eyelashes and a peg leg. Amusement Vixen starts within the Pirate Display. They'll eventually leave and go towards the office at a fast speed. They'll appear infront of the office, where you'll have to flash them, or else they'll jumpscare you. Amusement Vixen appears in the minigames, and also seen in the minigame Pirate Blast. They're seen at the end who gets saved by Foxy. Amusement Balloon Boy :"See you tommorow." -Amusement Balloon Boy after beating Custom Night preset "Party Time". Voice actor unknown. Amusement Balloon Boy is an antagonist in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. He's a humanoid animatronic who disables your flash beacon. Amusement BB appears to be short humanoid animatronic with brown hair, blue eyes and a red nose. He wears a red and pink striped T-shirt with blue buttons, along with blue trousers, brown shoes, and a red and pink balloon. His jaw and head is detached like every other animatronic. Amusement BB starts within the Arcade Area, where he'll go towards the Office. If he makes it into the Office, the flash beacon will be disabled. You must lure him away with music. Amusement BB is active on Nights 3-5. He's also active on Custom Night, if his A.I. is set to anything above 0. JayJay :"Don't keep me waiting!" -JayJay after beating Custom Night preset "Girls Night". Voice actor unknown. JayJay is an antagonist in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. JayJay appears to be a counterpart to Amusement BB, with a blue and purple T-shirt. JayJay lacks a balloon and therefore has her arm down, and her trousers, cheeks and eyes are a dark purple. Her buttons are golden. JayJay appears in Arcade Area on chance, then they quickly go towards the Office. They appear under the desk and makes the power drain. You must press her face to make her move away. Bonnet Bonnet is an antagonist within Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. She appears on every night past Night 4. Bonnet appears to be a recolour of Amusement Bonnie, but has a full set of upper teeth, has eyelashes, a pink bowtie and pink cheeks. She's pink with green eyes and a small Lolbit Puppet replacing her left hand. Bonnet appears in Booths and Carousels at her desk and then goes towards the Office. They can be lured away by music and can be backed off using the Flash Beacon. Spare Endoskeleton Spare Endoskeleton is an antagonist in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. It's a spare endoskeleton. Spare Endoskeleton is an endoskeleton that seems to be a merge of the Endoskeletons seen in Five Nights at Freddy's 1 and 2. Their mouth appears to be separate from their head. Their chest seems to be in the shape in a ribcage, and they have blue eyes. Spare Endoskeleton starts within the Animatronic Service room, who will eventually leave and block the view of most cameras. To move them, you'll have to play music away and try to get them to the Animatronic Service room. They will not kill you no matter what. Spare Endoskeleton will be active on Nights 3-6. They'll be active on Custom Night if their A.I. is set to anything above 0. Spare Endoskeleton minorly appears within the Animatronic Service room in the minigames. Amusement Fredbear :"Can't s-s-stay alive forever-r-r-r!" -Amusement Fredbear when approaching the player. Played by Christopher McCullough. Amusement Fredbear is one of the antagonists in Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. He's a recolour of Amusement Freddy with some minor tweaks. Amusement Fredbear is a golden recolour of Amusement Freddy, but his eyes are black with white pin-prick pupils, that turn into red eyes with a black circle in his jumpscare. His hat is fully purple and a majority of red clothing on him are changed to purple. He has 2 endoskeleton jaws. Amusement Fredbear starts within the Animatronic Service room, where he's slumped over. On any night after 4, he'll begin moving. He has quite a variety of movement, he starts coming towards you slow, but begins to get faster and faster before seemingly teleporting to the office. To get rid of him, you must flash your light at him, where he will seemingly fade away back into the Animatronic Service room. Amusement Fredbear is seen in the minigames. Charred Springtrap Charred Springtrap, or more simply Springtrap, is an antagonist and presumably the main antagonist of Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement. He appears to be a heavily damaged and burnt version of Springtrap. Charred Springtrap reuses Springtrap's model, however, his texture appears to be more burnt, similarly to the Phantom animatronics, and to be pitched black. His suit pelvis, and suit arm and hand is missing, exposing muscle and endoskeleton. His jaw appears to be ripped in half, and he has a massive rip within his left eye. Charred Springtrap eventually appears in CAM 01 on Night 5. They go into CAM 07, and will roam around the building, moaning and making soft footsteps as he does. You must guide him away using music, because he'll kill you otherwise. Charred Springtrap is playable in the minigames. He roams around the location looking at animatronics while looking for minor objects such as a hat, microphone, eyeball and party hat. On the Night 5 minigame, he walks around as children are around the location looking at him weirdly. Then Springtrap attacks one of the adults, which is when the minigame ends. Locations There are 9 cameras within Freddy Fazbear's Carnival. Complaints and Questions Booth (YOU) The Complaints and Questions Booth is Fredbear Legacy: Fazbear Amusement Park's version of The Office. It appears to be a carnival booth with red and white striped walls, a view with a desk, a window behind with another desk and a little light. There's a power box attached to the right wall that is used to power the facility. Parking Lot (CAM 01) The Parking Lot is the first camera. It appears to be a simple car parking area with some lights and bushes in the distance. It's possible to see a purple car within this location. Springtrap is the only character to come into this area, and it's presumably his starting area. Amusement Show Area (CAM 02) The Amusement Show Area is the second camera, which is filled with tables and party hats, along with some signs leading to Pirate Display and "Staff Only". There's red and blue lights all over illuminating the area. Amusement Freddy, Amusement Bonnie, Amusement Chica, Spare Endoskeleton, Amusement Fredbear and Charred Springtrap go through this area. Amusement Show Stage (CAM 03) The Animatronic Show Stage is the third camera, featuring a show stage like area, where Amusement Freddy, Amusement Bonnie and Amusement Chica start. They eventually leave, but never come back. Staff Corridor (CAM 04) A corridor filled with posters and drawings of Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. It also has a set of rules on the wall. Amusement Fredbear, Spare Endoskeleton and Amusement Chica come here. Animatronic Service (CAM 05) A spare room with shelfs on the walls featuring spare animatronic heads and endoskeleton arms. Amusement Fredbear and Spare Endoskeleton starts here. Pirate Display (CAM 06) A "Pirate Cove"-esque location where Amusement Foxy and Amusement Vixen starts. Booths & Carousel (CAM 07) Staff Room (CAM 08) Arcade Area (CAM 09) Arcade End-of-Night Minigames Phone Calls *Night 1 **''If you're listening to this, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Carnival! Before I talk about our company, let me introduce myself personally. I'm Cotts Fitzgerald, owner of Fazbear Amusement. I bought some spare parts from an auction. Apparently a local Freddy's horror attraction burnt down and these were the salvaged parts. However, unlike that location, we plan to recreate entertainment, not horror. Haha. We also found some old blueprints from an old Freddy's location, including some spare endoskeleton parts and some cheeks. With these, we could recreate some of the old animatronics and redesign them to be way more safe and kid-friendly. Anyway, since all our budget went into the animatronics and attractions, we couldn't afford to make an office. Instead, we had to set your office up into the Complaints and Questions Booth. No issue. We have a camera tablet ready for you, which has cameras basically all over the location, such as the rides, pizza booth and backroom. You can play music, but it's unnecessary because that's for the guests. The animatronics seem really attracted to the music, though. We've also given you a flash beacon just incase it gets a bit too dark. The place should be well lit anyway. I guess you could use it on the animatronics, since it makes them think it's day and they go to stage. Just incase they, y'know, move. That's how it usually works at a Freddy's location. Atleast... that's what my father says. Anyway, this call is getting lengthy, you better get to work! Call you tommorow!'' *Night 2 **''Hey hey, if you're listening to this, you must be on Night 2. Welcome back to Freddy's. I thank you for being here for longer than a single night. I'm happy to have a hard working employee in my company! So, I want you to do what you did last night, basically keep a look on the location and make sure nothing seems out of place! We were working on various animatronic ideas when making this location. I read a lot about the history of Freddy's, and wow. There's a lot of morbid stuff, but we managed to deep far enough to find out about some characters. My father talked about a pink and white Foxy and two small balloon children. I also planned to bring back Fredbear for special occasions! But... we couldn't get the animatronic to function, no matter what. So we had to scrap the idea. Anyway, that's enough of my blabbling. You better get back to your job, see ya!'' *Night 3 **''Hey hey, it seems you've made it to Night 3 if you are listening to this. tba'' *Night 4 ** *Night 5 ** *Night 6 ** Trivia Gallery Category:Games Category:TonicHedgefox's pages Category:Work in progress